Fukanō Densetsu
by Orikame
Summary: Tras la última aventura de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja en Punk Hazard, se encuentran nuevamente con otra isla. Pero esta vez será algo diferente... LuNa. NO ESTÁ ABANDONADA LA HISTORIA, PRONTO HABRÁ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Sin molestaros mucho, os presento mi primer fic. Hacía tiempo que quería escribir uno, pero no me decidía. Pero gracias a la ayuda de mi novio, he podido sacar uno a la luz xD_

_Espero que os guste y que me dejéis alguna review con vuestras impresiones._

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

_¡Disfrutad!_

**_Disclaimer - _****_Los personajes de este fic y la obra a la que pertenecen son total y exclusivamente de Eiichiro Oda. _**

**_Nuestro gran y genial Kami-sama._**

* * *

**Fukanō Densetsu (La Leyenda Imposible)**

**Capítulo 1.- Comienza la aventura.**

Tras la última aventura de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja en Punk Hazard, la banda tomó rumbo hacia su próximo destino.

Trafalgar Law decidió separarse del grupo y llevar a Caesar consigo, hacia Dressrosa, ya que debía resolver unos asuntos y que además no soportaba estar más de cinco minutos seguidos con Luffy.

- Luffy, aquí nuestros caminos se separan hasta nuestro destino.- dijo Trafalgar Law. – Me llevo a Caesar para tenerlo vigilado. Nos vemos en Dressrosa. Cuidaos en el camino, Joker podría estar acechando, y además la ruta es peligrosa. – En sus palabras se podía apreciar la preocupación hacia la tripulación.

- Syisi, Shjlgisj, ¡Msfj Cosdeijf! (Sí, sí. Sanjiiii, ¡Más comida!).- Dijo el capitán de los Sombrero de Paja con la boca llena de carne.

Trafalgar con la vena marcada en su frente, se despidió de ellos y subió a su submarino arrastrando a Caesar.

La banda navegó durante dos días por las aguas del Nuevo Mundo.

- NAMIIII, ¿FALTA MUCHO? .- dijo Luffy tirándo a Nami del brazo con gesto de extremo aburrimiento.

- No toques, ¿por qué tocas?.- Le contestó Nami sacudiéndose a Luffy. Pues deberíamos haber llegado ya según los mapas que nos dio Law. Esto es muy extraño.

Nami miró con cara de enfado al capitán y le preguntó:

- Luffy…¿No habrás tocado el timón jugando, verdad?

- Noooo… .- contestó Luffy mientras recordaba aquella noche en la que Usopp y él se pasaban a Chopper en modo Guard Point como si fuera una pelota, golpeando el timón. Cuando empezó a girar sin control se asustaron, lo pararon en cualquier posición y escaparon para que Nami no se percatara de lo que habían hecho y les pegara.

Nami no se lo creyó y de igual manera cinco segundos después las cabezas de Usopp, Luffy y Chopper lucían un gran chichón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Brook gritó:

- ¡ISLA A LA VISTA! Pero claro, yo no tengo ojos ¡Yohohoho!

En ese mismo instante la tripulación se asomó por la borda. Poco a poco iban acercándose a una isla de aspecto tropical, veraniego.

- ¡SÚUUPEEERRRR TROPICAL! ¡Esa isla se ve muy de mi estilo!- dijo emocionado Franky señalando su tanga y camisa.

- ¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! ¡Aquí tengo vuestros bikinis! ¡Mellorine!- exclamó Sanji con conrazones en los ojos.

- Lo que tengo que aguantar.- refunfuñó Zoro.

- ¿Has dicho algo estúpido marimo?- dijo cabreado Sanji.

- Sí, que eres un pervertido, ero-cook.- le contestó Zoro.

- ¿Pervertido? ¿Me llamabais?- intervino Franky.

- ¡UUuuu islaaa!- dijeron Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

- ¿Vamos Nami? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Podemos? - preguntó Luffy emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Calla Luffy, que estoy pensando. – regañó Nami con cara pensativa. Se había fijado en el arcoíris que adornaba la isla. Le pareció un tanto extraño. – Hay algo raro con ese arcoíris. Fijaos en los colores.

- ¡Oh ya sé!- todo el mundo miró con sorpresa a Zoro.- Le falta el color negro.

Cuando escucharon esto, toda la tripulación cayó al suelo.

Nami se acercó a él y le pegó un puñetazo.

- ¿DESDE CUÁNDO EL ARCOIRIS TIENE COLOR NEGRO, MELÓN?- preguntó furiosa Nami.

- Navegante-san, los colores están invertidos. El rojo está abajo y el violeta arriba.- observó Robin.

- En efecto mi querida Robin, menos mal que en este barco hay alguien que tiene cerebro.- dijo Nami.

- ¡Oi!- exclamó Usopp.

Nami ignoró a Usopp y siguió hablando.

- Pero es imposible que haya un arcoíris así, aunque esto sea el Nuevo Mundo, nunca en mi vida había oído hablar de este fenómeno.

- Yo creo saber algo…-murmuró Robin.

Todos le miraron con expectación. Sabían que Robin siempre tenía explicaciones para las cosas más raras.

- Hace algún tiempo escuché de una leyenda que los piratas cuentan con temor. La leyenda dice que existe una isla a la que sólo se llega por casualidad, en la que, nada más tocar tierra, todo lo físico se invierte. Donde nadie se atreve a desembarcar porque incluso los más poderosos desaparecen al adentrarse en ella.- contó con voz tenebrosa Robin.

- ¡QUÉ MIEDO!- gritaron a la vez Usopp y Chopper abrazados.

- ¡SUGGOOOOIII!- se emocionó Luffy.- ¡PONED RUMBO A LA ISLA! ¡VAMOOOSS!

A la orden del capitán, el barco se dirigió hacia aquella isla. Fondearon en una pequeña cala que encontraron nada más llegar y decidieron quiénes quedarían vigilando el barco. Utilizaron el método de sacar las pajitas más cortas para decidir los que se encargarían de ello.

Nami se hizo cargo de hacer las pajitas. Las dispuso en su mano y todos sacaron una. Los que sacaron la más corta fueron Franky y Brook, por desgracia para ellos.

- ¡Esto no es nada SÚUPEER!-gritó Franky.- Traedme una Súper camisa hawaiiana.-pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Y no estoy llorando! ¡MIERDA!

- ¡Yohohoho! Podremos tomar un té tranquilamente, Franky-san. Pero antes de eso…Nami-san, ¿podría enseñarme sus braguitas, por favor? - preguntó Brook.

- ¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS, ESQUELETO PERVERTIDO!- chilló Nami dándole una patada a su nakama.

- ¿Pervertido? ¿Me habéis llamado?- preguntó Franky metiéndose en medio de la pelea.

- Yo…me quedo con Franky y Brook…que tengo la enfermedad de si-voy-a-esa-isla-moriré…- tembló Usopp agarrado a Chopper.

Todos fingieron no oír a Usopp, y siguieron a lo suyo.

- ¡SANJIIIII!- gritó Luffy.- ¡KAIZOKU BENTOOO!

- Prepararé bentos para todos, nos os vayáis todavía.- aceptó casi ignorando a Luffy.- ¡Prepararé bentos especiales para mi Nami-swan y mi Robin-chwan!- Sanji se fue corriendo a la cocina con corazones en los ojos y un torbellino por piernas.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, todos tenían sus bentos y estaban listos para bajar a tierra. Brook y Franky, este último con lágrimas en los ojos (¡Que no estoy llorando, Mierda!), se despidieron de sus nakamas y les pidieron que tuvieran cuidado.

Pusieron la escalera y fueron a explorar la nueva isla.

- ¡Robiiin! Aquí seguro que hay un pueblo, ¿vienes a comprar ropa? ¿y a desplumar a unos cuantos incautos?- dijo esto último con el signo del Beri en los ojos.

- Claro, navegante-san. Me encantaría. Así podré preguntar a los lugareños sobre la supuesta leyenda.- contestó Robin con una sonrisa.

- Yo también quiero ir al pueblo a comprar nuevos libros de medicina y reponer medicamentos.- dijo Chopper a Nami.

- ¡Oi! ¡No me dejéis solo! Iré con vosotros al pueblo, y os protegeré de cualquier peligro, porque soy el Gran Guerrero del Mar, el ¡Capitán Usopp-sama!- se vanaglorió Usopp acoplándose con Nami, Robin y Chopper.

- Sí, sí. Vale, venid con nosotras. Si necesitáis dinero, podéis pedírmelo pero tendrá unos altos intereses.- aceptó Nami intentando estafar a sus inocentes nakamas.

Sanji y Zoro empezaron a pelear como era habitual mientras tomaban camino hacia el norte, Nami, Robin, Chopper y Usopp fueron hacia el oeste, pero antes de que pudieran adentrarse siquiera unos metros en la isla escucharon un grito.

- ¡UUUUOOOOOOHH!- apareció Luffy corriendo a toda pastilla desde la arboleda perseguido por un pequeño jabalí.- ¡SAAANNJIIII! ¡CAZA ESTE BICHO Y COCÍNAMELO! ¡SE VE DELICIOSO!- pidió Luffy con la baba cayendo sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Y POR QUÉ NO LO MATAS TÚ, GOMU MIERDOSO!- gritó Sanji con dientes de tiburón.

- ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO! ¡ZOROOOO AYÚDAMEEE! ¡CÓRTALO O ALGO!- Luffy cambió de técnica y se dirigió a Zoro.

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES? ¡SERÁS VAGO!- contestó el cocinero.

- ¿No puedes?- preguntó Zoro con cara de resignación. El espadachín suspirando, desenfundó una katana y se lanzó hacia el jabalí para abatirlo de un corte.

Pero, misteriosamente, en cuanto la espada tocó al jabalí, simplemente rebotó. El animal se revolvió y embistió a Zoro mandándolo a diez metros hacia atrás con una herida en el hombro. Todos se quedaron de piedra al presenciar tal acción.

- ¡MIERDA! ¿QUÉ COÑO LE PASA A ESTE PUTO JABALÍ?- aulló Zoro sujetándose el hombro sangrante y alejándose del animal que parecía que estuviera a punto de cargar hacia él.

- ¡Os lo he dicho! ¡YO NO HE PODIDO MATARLO!- dijo Luffy indignado.

La banda observó cómo el puerco se daba media vuelta y se iba corriendo al ver que ya no estaba en peligro. Ellos estaban con la boca abierta, no era posible lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿o sí?.

* * *

_¡Y aquí llega el final del primer capítulo!_

_Espero que os haya entretenido lo suficiente como para dejarme un review xD Y también espero haber puesto las personalidades adecuadamente._

_¡Os veo pronto!_

_Besicos de miel para todos ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo para presentaros el capítulo 2 :D_

_Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews, nos han emocionado T.T ¡Os queremos!_

_Espero que os guste y cumpla con las expectativas._

_Y sin más dilación, ¡aquí tenéis la continuación!_

**_Disclaimer:_****_ Los personajes y la serie de donde los saco son de Eiichiro Oda-sama._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- La ley del más débil.**

La banda de los Sombrero de Paja estaban sorprendidos a la par que anonadados. ¿Cómo era posible lo que había pasado? Porque ese animal era un jabalí de lo más normal, ¿no?

- Vaya espadachín de mierda que tenemos.- provocó Sanji.

- ¡IDIOTA! Ese jabalí no era normal, su piel era más dura que el acero. Ni siquiera Luffy ha podido con él.- protestó Zoro mientras Chopper le examinaba el hombro.

- Doctor-san, ¿has notado algo raro en el puerco?- inquirió Robin al reno.

- No, era de la misma raza que todos los jabalíes normales que nos hemos encontrado en nuestro viaje. - respondió confuso Chopper.- Zoro, estate quieto que tengo que vendarte el hombro.- ordenó el doctor.

- ¡AAAAAAHHH JODER! ¡CHOPPER NO APRIETES TANTO QUE ME LO VAS A ROMPER!- aulló Zoro.

- ¡PERDÓN! Pero no estoy apretando más de lo normal.- se disculpó- apenas si estoy haciendo presión en la venda.

- ¡Pues claro que estás haciendo fuerza! ¡Si casi me arrancas el brazo!- exclamó con cara de extrañeza.

- Espadachín-san, es imposible que nuestro querido doctor-san lo esté haciendo mal. Él siempre nos trata con delicadeza.- dijo Robin.

-¡Cállate Robin! ¡Aunque digas eso no me vas a hacer feliz, cabrona!.- bailoteó alegre Chopper.

- Debemos encontrar una aldea o pueblo en la que nos expliquen qué narices ocurre aquí.- sentenció Nami.- Además de que necesitamos reponer suministros del barco porque desde la Isla Gyojin no hemos parado a repostar y estamos algo escasos de carne (mira acusadoramente a Luffy), de vegetales y de agua.

Todos miraron mal a Luffy que silbaba distraídamente mientras observaba la pelea entre Zoro y Chopper.

- ¡Oi Luffy! ¡No te hagas el tonto que por tu culpa estamos sin provisiones de carne!- regañó Usopp al capitán dándole una colleja, y ante el asombro de todos, Luffy salió despedido unos metros hacia delante destrozando un árbol.

- ¡NANIIIII!- gritaron todos incluido Usopp.

- ¡Oi Usopp eso ha dolido!- se quejó Luffy levantándose con un hilillo de sangre bajándole por la frente. Ante esto, Chopper fue corriendo para curarle la herida.

- No lo entiendo, eres de goma, no debería dolerte. Además, no soy ni la mitad de fuerte que tú. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas salido volando con solo una palmada?- se extrañó Usopp.

- Luffy, agacha un poco la cabeza para que te la vende.- pidió Chopper a su capitán. Pero cuando el doctor intentó vendarlo, salió corriendo.- ¡Oi! ¿A dónde vas?

- ¡Si antes casi le arrancas el brazo a Zoro, no quiero que me rompas la cabeza a miiii!- dijo corriendo y riéndose.

Nami, analizando la situación, decidió hacer una prueba.

- ¡Luffy~~!- llamó la navegante.

- ¿Nani?- se acercó el capitán.

- ¿Ves aquella roca grande de allí? Rómpela- ordenó Nami.

Luffy, viendo la cara de Nami maquinando, no se atrevió a contradecirle. Se acercó un poco a la enorme piedra, estiró es brazo hacia atrás y lo lanzó a la roca.

- ¡OOOUUUUAAAAHH!- gritó Luffy cogiéndose la mano y saltando de dolor.

- ¡Usopp!- llamó Nami.- Haz lo mismo que Luffy.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo quieres que rompa yo una roca?- preguntó el tirador.

- Hazlo o yo te rompo a ti la cara. ¿Qué prefieres?- respondió Nami con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí, señora!- aceptó Usopp, fue hacia la roca y se encaró a ella listo para darle un puñetazo.

Y para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto el puño de Usopp tocó la roca, ésta se sacudió y agrietó.

- ¡NANIIII!- gritaron todos menos Nami y Robin.

-Creo que ya sé en lo que estás pensando, Nami.-dijo Robin mientras se acercaba a la roca.

Entonces la arqueóloga también le dio un golpe a la roca pero esta vez, la roca estalló en mil pedazos. Robin se die la vuelta y miró a Nami con complicidad.

- ¡SUUUGOOIII!- exclamaron Luffy, Chopper y Usopp a la vez con estrellitas en los ojos.

- ¡Pero qué, cómo…! ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Sanji.

- Esto significa que vosotros tres, Luffy, Zoro y tú….- dijo Nami con cara de preocupación- sois los más débiles aquí.

- Pero Namiiii ¡eso es imposible! Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú.- dijo Luffy con cara inocente.

- ¿A sí? ¿Tú crees que eres más fuerte que yo?- contestó Nami con cara de malvada.

- ¡Claro! ¡Mucho más!- declaró el capitán.

- Vale, demuéstramelo. Luchemos.- retó la navegante guiñándole un ojo.

Ante esto todos se quedaron atónitos. ¿Nami retando a Luffy a pelear? Esto iba a ser cuanto menos interesante.

- ¡Yosh! Peleemos, pero luego no me eches la bronca si te hago daño.- dijo Luffy con miedo.

- No te preocupes, capitán. Atácame con todo lo que tengas.- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo-dijo Luffy no muy convencido- ¡Gomu gomu no Pisutoru!

Luffy lanzó su ataque pero Nami simplemente lo esquivó fácilmente riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Muuuuuy lentooo! ¡Esfuérzate más!- retó la navegante.

- ¡Ahora verás!- se picó Luffy- ¡Gomu gomu no Bazooka!

Nuevamente, Nami sólo tuvo que apartarse y el ataque falló. Ella sólo estaba riéndose como si estuviera en un parque de atracciones.

- Venga ¡Luffy! Déjate de juegos y utiliza el Gia Sekando.-le sonrió burlonamente.- ¡Vamos capitán!

- Tú lo has querido. ¡Gia Sekando!- Luffy empezó a desprender vapor a la vez que se volvía rojo brillante.- ¡Gomu gomu no…-el Sombrero de Paja desapareció de la vista de sus nakamas y apareció detrás de Nami- Jet Gatoringu!

Luffy hizo el ataque directo a Nami, sin un fallo, era imposible que ella pudiera esquivar eso o incluso sobrevivir. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de la banda cuando la navegante no sólo desapareció un momento si no que volvió a aparecer detrás de Luffy.

- Te he dicho que eres muy lento, Luffy…-le susurró Nami al oído.

- ¡WAAA! ¡Nami!- se asustó el capitán dando un salto hacia delante para separarse de ella.- ¿Cómo has llegado ahí más rápido que yo? ¡Y no me susurres al oído!-dijo Luffy con los mofletes hinchados.

- Jajaja Luffy, mira que eres niño. Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que pase al ataque. Y creo que no voy a necesitar esto.-diciendo eso Nami sacó el Clima Tact y lo dejó en el suelo.

Todos se extrañaron al ver tal acción. La navegante peleaba siempre con su fiel arma, ¿cómo iba a luchar con Luffy sin ese cacharro? Robin era la única que reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Preparado capitán? ¡Aquí voy!- dijo Nami guiñándole un ojo.

Nami dio un paso adelante y antes los ojos de todos, la navegante estuvo en un segundo frente a Luffy con el puño levantado. El capitán solo pudo reaccionar para cubrirse pero Nami no terminó el ataque, volvió a desaparecer y a aparecer detrás de Luffy. Y de un puñetazo incrustó su cabeza en el suelo.

-¿¡NAAANIIII!?- gritaron Usopp y Chopper ante tal demostración.

-Jujuju- reía por lo bajo Robin.

Zoro y Sanji no podían cerrar la boca de la sorpresa.

- ¡Nami-swan! ¡Pégame a mí también!- suplicó el cocinero con corazones en los ojos.

- ¡Urusai ero-cook!- espetó Zoro a Sanji- Esto es imposible, no puede ser que esa bruja sea más fuerte que Luffy.

Al oír eso, Nami se acercó a ellos y también clavó la cabeza de Sanji y Zoro al suelo.

- ¡Urusai bakatachi!- exclamó Nami.

- No entiendo nada…- dijo Chopper con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nami cambió la expresión y se puso seria.

- Desde que vi el arcoíris comencé a sospechar. Eso sumado a que en este lugar del océano las temperaturas son bajas y las islas invernales, me hizo darme cuenta de que en esta isla algunos factores físicos están cambiados, pero no todos. Por ejemplo, las rocas siguen siendo duras y el agua líquida, pero estos cambios parecen que sí afectan a los seres vivos, más concretamente a sus músculos. Es decir, cuanto más fuerte seas físicamente, más débil serás aquí.

- Claro... eso explica lo del jabalí de antes...- dijo pensativo Chopper.

- Y los colores al revés en el arco iris, ¡¿Afecta también a la luz?! - añadió con incredulidad Usopp.

- Exacto.-sentenció Nami.

Los tres chicos sacaron las cabezas del suelo tras unos largos intentos.

- Eso quiere decir que ahora mismo el más fuerte entre nosotros es…-empezó Robin.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Chopper.

-¿NANIII?- se asustó Chopper.

- Mientras no te transformes serás el más fuerte de todos nosotros.- confirmó la arqueóloga.´

- ¡EEEEHHH! ¡Esto no es justo!- dijo Luffy quejumbroso.

- Es más que humillante esta situación…por lo menos el ero-cook también es débil.- se consoló a sí mismo.

- ¡Kuso marimo!- dijo un Sanji anonadado.

- ¡No os preocupéis! El capitán Usopp-sama os protegerá de cualquier peligro.- dijo Usopp señalándose.- ¡JUAJUAJUA!

Los tres se volvieron a mirarle con un aura asesina y chispas en los ojos, haciendo que Usopp saliera corriendo y se subiera a un árbol a esconderse.

Nami, ignorando este altercado, siguió hablando.

- Y ahora que todo está aclarado, más o menos, pongamos rumbo hacia la aldea más próxima. Si es que hay alguna. Debemos salir de esta isla cuanto antes.

La banda del Sombrero de Paja decidió adentrarse en la isla en busca de un pueblo, para recabar información y reponer los suministros que su capitán había esquilmado.

¿Qué peligros les aguardará en el camino? ¿Habitará alguien esta isla?

* * *

_¡Y hasta aquí el segundo capi!_

_Espero que os haya entretenido tanto como a nosotros al imaginarlo y escribirlo ^^_

_Nos ha costado un poco porque con tanto diálogo temíamos caer el el Ooc (out of character, se dice así, no?xD)._

_Si os ha gustado, dejadme alguna review que a nosotros nos hace un mundo saber vuestras opiniones ^^_

_Nos vemos en el próximo episodio :P_

_Besicos de miel para todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos!_

_Sentimos la espera, aunque no ha sido mucha :P_

_Os traemos el tercer capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste!_

_Y sin más preámbulos aquí lo tenéis :D_

**_Disclaimer_****_ - Los personajes de este fic y la obra a la que pertenecen son total y exclusivamente de Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.- La extraña aldea.**

La tripulación se puso en marcha. Todos juntos se adentraron en el bosque pero primero Nami ordenó que nunca los débiles se separasen de los fuertes para evitar pérdidas innecesarias. Por lo tanto los agrupó en posibles parejas en caso de que se llegaran a separar.

- Teniendo en cuenta nuestra situación actual creo que deberíamos formar parejas por si acaso nos tuviésemos que separar.- dijo seria Nami.- Así que así serán las parejas: Robin con Zoro, Chopper y Usopp con Sanji. Por último Luffy irá conmigo.

-¡MARIMO MIERDOSO! ¡DEVUÉLVEME A MI ROBIN-CHWAN!- gritó Sanji llorando.

- Ha sido decisión de Nami, si tienes algún problema, díselo a ella, ero-cook- retó Zoro.

-¡Nami-swaaaaann! ¡Mellorine! ¡Quiero ir contigo de exploración romántica buscando un hotel donde desatar nuestro amor!- exclamó Sanji acercándose a Nami con corazones alrededor.

La navegante solo lo miró con mala leche y lo ignoró.

- Así que ya sabéis con quien tenéis que iros en el caso en que nos tengamos que separar o huir. ¿Lo entendéis, Luffy, Zoro?- preguntó Nami con un aura negra.

- Bruja, yo no soy como el inepto de nuestro capitán. En caso de separación, iré con Robin.- dijo Zoro.

- Oi Zoro, ¡yo no soy inepto!- se quejó Luffy.- Yo voy con Nami, lo he entendido. Shishishi.-rió orgulloso el capitán.

Y con un problema resuelto siguieron caminando por el bosque. De pronto el grupo divisó en la lejanía una columna de humo enorme. Al ver la cantidad que había, fueron corriendo para ofrecer su ayuda. Lo que encontraron fue una granja envuelta en llamas que reducían rápidamente a cenizas el edificio entero. Enfrente de ella había una familia de tres miembros intentando desesperadamente apagar el fuego con tristes cubos de agua.

Nami se acercó un poco más y sacó el Clima Tact.

- ¡Rain Tempo!-exclamó la navegante creando nubes de lluvia encima de la granja y descargando un chaparrón que al momento ya había extinguido el fuego.

Cuando el incendio estuvo totalmente apagado, la familia se acercó a Nami con evidente nerviosismo. Eran tres, la madre, el padre y el abuelo. Pero lo que les llamó la atención fue que la mujer y el hombre estaban musculados al extremo además altísimos. En cambio, el anciano estaba decrépito pero no se estaba quieto, tenía una sonrisa bobalicona e iba enganchado del brazo de la mujer cual mono.

- ¡Muchas gracias, su excelentísima pelirroja!- exclamaron el padre y la madre inclinándose exageradamente.

En sus caras se notaba que tenían miedo, mucho miedo de Nami.

- De-de nada…- contestó aturdida la navegante.

- Por favor, por favor, perdónenos por causarle problemas. ¡Por favor! ¡No nos mate!- suplicó la familia postrada ante Nami.

- ¡Oi! Nosotros no vamos a... ¡Itee! ¿Nami? ¡Por qué me pegas!- se interrumpió Luffy por el súbito golpe de la navegante.

- Calla Luffy, que esto podría ser ventajoso para nosotros.- le susurró en respuesta a su capitán.- No os haremos nada pero en agradecimiento por salvaros tenéis que complacerme en lo que necesite.- le dijo a la familia que todavía estaba postrada en el suelo.

- ¡Sí, Sí! ¡Lo que usted quiera, mi ama!- aceptó sin reticencias la familia.

- Muy bien. Lo primero de todo es: Dadme un millón de beris por salvaros.

- ¡OI!- gritaron Usopp y Zoro a la vez.

- ¡Nami-swaaaannn es tan bella cuando quiere dinero!- dijo Sanji dando vueltas alrededor de Nami con un torbellino por piernas y con corazones en los ojos.

- Pero su pelorrojísima…nosotros no tenemos tal cantidad de dinero…somos unos pobres granjeros a los que se les acaba de quemar lo único que tenían…- dijo el padre lastimeramente.

- Tch… entonces… ¿Qué tal cincuenta mil beris?- siguió apretando Nami.

- Lo único que tenemos con nosotros son diez min beris su excelencia.- dijo la madre enseñando la bolsa que llevaba encima de dinero.

- ¡Qué pobres! Quedaos con eso, no quiero calderilla.- Nami dijo mirándolos con pena.- Lo segundo que quiero de vosotros es que nos llevéis a la aldea más cercana.

- Por supuestísimo, su magnificiencia. Si tienen la bondad de seguirnos…- dijo complaciente la familia.

- ¡Vamos mis súbditos! Sigamos a estos plebeyos.-dijo Nami al resto de la tripulación.

- Ya se está pasando la bruja esta…-susurró Zoro.

Nami solo le dio un puñetazo y lo estampó en un árbol.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Qué poder más terrorífico!- exclamaron el padre y la madre muertos de miedo.

- Vamos Zoro, no te quedes atrás que luego te pierdes.- dijo Luffy.

- ¡Urusai baka senchou! No necesito que alguien como tú me diga eso.- dijo cabreado el espadachín.

Todos siguieron a los granjeros. De repente el anciano se acercó a Luffy.

- ¡Holaa! Uuhh qué sombrero más chuli. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿De dónde venís? ¿Qué coméis? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo habéis llegado? ¿Vosotros también hacéis caca?

- ¡Nooo!Calla, calla no molestes a sus excelencias. Por favor, perdónenos. Disculpad a mi hijo Jijima.- se disculpó y arrodilló el padre agachando al anciano con él.

- No pasa nada, no me molesta. Shishishishi.- dijo risueño Luffy.

- ¿¡HIIIJOOOO!?- gritó la tripulación flipándola al extremo.

- Sí, sus señorías. Es mi hijo. Preséntate muchacho.- dijo el padre.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Jijima y tengo cinco años. ¡Yorosiku!- dijo el anciano felizmente. A pesar de su apariencia decrépita con la piel arrugada y pelo blanco, en sus ojos se podía apreciar inocencia y juventud.

- No puede ser… -dijo Chopper acercándose con curiosidad.

- ¡AAAHHH! ¡UN MONSTRUOO!- gritó la familia echando a correr.

- ¡Oi! ¡Esperad!- llamó Nami a los granjeros.- El monstruo es mi súbdito también. No temáis.- los tranquilizó.

- ¡Tú también Nami!- exclamó Chopper llorando con los mocos colgando.

- Venga, vámonos. Continuemos la marcha. No olvidéis que tenéis que llevarnos al pueblo más cercano.- recordó Nami.

- ¡Vamos! Su monstruosidad, después de usted.- se burló Usopp del pobre reno. Chopper salió corriendo detrás del tirador para pegarle por haberle dicho eso.

- ¡Nooo Chopper, no me pegues que aquí eres muy fuerte y podrías matarme!- rió Usopp.

Y la tripulación prosiguió su marcha hacia la aldea. Mientras se acercaban al pueblo comenzaron a ver gente, pero todo era muy extraño. Adultos musculados al límite y de unos dos metros de altura, mujeres y hombres por igual, trabajando el campo, ancianos y ancianas centenarios, bajitos y encorvados, jugando a la pelota o al pilla-pilla... Pero lo más extraño y raro de todo era que había niños de apenas 5 años y no más de medio metro de altura en la puerta del pueblo y alrededor de sus murallas vestidos de uniforme, con espadas, lanzas y escudos.

La banda de los Sombrero de Paja estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían articular palabra alguna. Cuando se acercaron a las puertas del pueblo los niños-soldado les dieron el alto.

- ¡Quietos! ¿Quiénes son estos extraños?- le preguntó el guarda al padre de la familia.

- No son extraños, es nuestra ama Su pelirrojísima y sus súbditos.- contestó el padre.

- ¿¡"Nuestra ama"!? No digas tonterías, por las pintas que trae diría que parece una pilingui.- dijo el niño.

- ¿"Pilingui"?- dijo Nami con la vena marcada.- ¡Thunder Tempo!

Y apareció un rayo que fue directo hacia el guarda y lo socarró. El soldado se levantó del suelo y con terror en los ojos dijo:

- ¡Lo siento su excelentísima! Rápido abran las puertas a su pelirrojísima.- ordenó. Mientras las puertas se abrían el guarda exclamó- ¡Youkoso a Yume no Mura!

- ¿El pueblo de nuestros sueños?- dijo la tripulación con estrellas en los ojos.

Antes tal nombre todos empezaron a imaginar sus deseos.

Sanji imaginaba que el sitio estaría lleno de mujeres hermosas que querían pasar la noche con él.

- ¡MELLORINEEESS! ¡ Venid con vuestro love cook!- dijo Sanji lleno de corazones a su alrededor con sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

Nami estaba estática con el símbolo del beri por ojos.

- Montañas y montañas de beris…y todas para mí…- alucinaba la navegante.

Luffy se estaba deshidratando de tan cantidad de babas que estaba dejando caer desde su boca.

- ¡Niku! Un pueblo hecho de carne…niku…- soñaba despierto el capitán.

Chopper no se decidía entre dos sueños.

- ¡Algodón de azúcar! No,no… ¡Libros de medicina y medicamentos gratis! No, no… ¡Algodón de azúcar!...No, no…- repetía y repetía sin cesar con espirales en los ojos.

Zoro imaginaba un pueblo vago, todos durmiendo la siesta.

- Eso sería el paraíso.- sentenció Zoro.

En la mente de Robin se dibujaba una gran biblioteca y tenía la esperanza de que hubieran ruinas y con suerte un poneglyph.

- Jujuju…esto será interesante.- susurró la arqueóloga.

Usopp alucinaba con un pueblo en el que la gente lo reconociera y le pidiera que le contaran historias del Gran Guerrero del Mar Usopp-sama.

- ¡Yosh! Tengo que preparar historias increíbles para mis fans.- exclamó el tirador.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas todos quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Zoro afirmaba con la cabeza:

- Exacto, como yo decía, el paraíso.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el tercer capi!_

_Clase de Japones express: Jijima, el niño-abuelo, tiene nombre inventado, no se si en realidad existe en Japón xD. Está formado por Jiji que significa viejo y Ma que lo he añadido yo, que se puede traducir de varias maneras, desde diablo hasta caballo D:_

_Espero que estéis intrigados con esta historia ^^ y haya cumplido vuestras expectativas._

_Pronto, en menos de una semana (esperamos), tendréis el siguiente._

_Y como siempre, nos hace un mundo que nos dejéis reviews para saber vuestra opinión :D_

_Ya me han dicho dos personas que cómo sería la escala de fuerza ahora así que aquí va:_

_Chopper (en su forma peque) - Nami - Robin - Usopp - Sanji - Luffy - Zoro_

_Este es el ránking basado en la fuerza física bruta, sin las habilidades._

_(Tenías razon Janet-san con que Zoro va el último xD)_

_Besos a todos y os veo en el siguiente capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Aquí estoy para traeros el capítulo cuatro. Esta vez es más largo, espero que esto no disguste D: Pero tampoco os acostumbréis :P_

_Pero primero de todo: ¡MICHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! de verdad, nos hacéis mega felices, cada vez que subimos un capi nos ponemos a esperar los coments como si fuera droja xD y nos hace mogollón de ilusión ver vuestras opiniones. Esperamos de todo corazón que os guste. _

_Para los que están esperando escenas de LuNa, debo advertirles de que estoy pensando mucho cuándo y dónde poner esas cosas, pero este es mi primer fanfic y ando bastante corta de ideas, además de que no sé cómo hacerlo xD Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida..._

_Por favor! Dadme sugerencias! xD_

_Y sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la lectura._

**_Discalimer - La obra en la que está basado mi fic, One Piece, pertenece solo y exclusivamente a Oda Eiichiro-sama._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- ¡ALERTA! Aparece el jovencísimo mandamás.**

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron de par en par pudieron ver el pueblo. Podían ver que desde la puerta arrancaba la avenida principal que seguía recta hasta el otro extremo de la villa. A los laterales habían comercios de todo tipo en donde los cuales algunos tenderos gritaban a los que pasaban por allí para que les compraran. Detrás de estos edificios principales, se hallaban las casas de los habitantes. Mirando hacia la derecha, había un descampado, con vallas alrededor. Y para consternación de todos, menos de Zoro, mucha de la gente estaba tirada en el suelo durmiendo a pierna suelta. Pero esta gente sólo eran niños, así que dentro de lo que cabía no era tan raro. Lo que sí era extraño, era que no solo en el descampado estaban durmiendo, sino que también había otros que estaban por el pueblo tirados por las calles, metidos en buzones, en los tejados…parecía que los críos de este pueblo tuvieran la enfermedad del sueño.

Los Sombrero de Paja estaban estupefactos ante tal visión. Por eso Nami preguntó al niño-soldado:

- Etto…guardia, ¿por qué todos los niños están durmiendo?

- ¡Porque están entrenando! Todos los que veis durmiendo, son soldados o futuros soldados.- contestó orgulloso el niño.

- Ah… con que entrenando… ¡¿Entrenando?! ¿Naniiiii?- dijo la tripulación.

- Sí, nosotros entrenamos así. Cuanto menos hacemos más fuertes somos, es lógico ¿verdad? ¡Su pelirrojísima debe estar todo el día vagueando para ser tan fuerte!- alabó el soldado.

A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza, menos a Luffy que seguía flipando con los críos sobados y estaba ignorando totalmente la conversación.

- Bueno, veo que aquí tenéis comercios. Nos gustaría reponer nuestra despensa en el barco, pero primero, llévanos ante quien mande en este pueblo.- Entonces Nami se giró hacia la familia de granjeros y dijo- Ya podéis iros. Habéis sido de ayuda, por lo que no os haré nada. Retiraos.

- Muchas gracias su excelentísima. Esperamos que pasen una muy agradable estancia en nuestra querida villa.- y dicho esto, se fueron.

- Muy bien, su ilustrísima. Síganme y les llevaré a la casa de nuestro querido alcalde.- informó el guarda.

Se pusieron en marcha por la avenida principal. Nami no puedo evitar fijarse en las tiendas de ropa. Luffy, obviamente iba dejando un río de saliva detrás de él mientras veía los puestos de comida y restaurantes.

- ¡Robin! Tenemos que venir aquí a comprar y de paso, ganar unos cuantos beris…- propuso la navegante a la arqueóloga.

- Por supuesto, navegante-san. Será un placer.- contestó Robin con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¡Naamiii! ¡Comamos algo primero! Nikuuuu- rogó el capitán.

- No, Luffy, no seas pesado, que primero tenemos que saber qué pasa aquí y luego ya iremos a hacer las compras y podrás comer. Y quién sabe, quizá el alcalde de un banquete en mi honor.- dijo Nami con una sonrisa narcisista.

- A mí con que me den un barril de sake, me sobra. No me interesa estar de cháchara con el alcalde rarito de este aún más extraño pueblo.- comentó Zoro.

- Sí, eso, kuso marimo, emborráchate y piérdete.- insultó Sanji- Yo le pediré al alcalde que me presente a muchas chicas bonitas…- dijo un cocinero muy soñador con sangre bajándole por la nariz.

- ¡Sanji! Estamos escasos de trasfusiones de tu sangre, así que contrólate un poco.- le reprendió Chopper.

- Buh buuhh, ¡Sanji morirá desangrado porque es un pervertiiiiidooo! Ero-cook.- se envalentonó Ussop sabiendo que él era más fuerte que el cocinero.

- Mientras cumpla mi sueño de ver ladies bonitas y desnudas, yo puedo morir tranquilo.- dijo todo digno Sanji.

- Pero Sanji-kun, mira las mujeres que hay aquí.- comentó Nami.

El cocinero miró a su alrededor y vio que las mujeres jóvenes estaban súper musculadas y tenían el tamaño de Franky, las ancianas estaban arrugadas e iban vestidas como crías y las niñas iban vestidas con escotes y minifaldas. Todo muy perturbador.

- Ya no vale la pena seguir viviendo…- dijo un Sanji deprimido agachado en el suelo.

- Baka ero-cook.- comentó de pasada Zoro. No podía quedarse sin contestarle.

- Sus señorías, si tienen la bondad de seguirme, al final de la avenida principal, pasando todos los comercios, a mano derecha, estará el Ayuntamiento, la casa de nuestro ilustre alcalde Gaishomaru.- informó el guardia.

Después del breve bajón de Sanji, se pusieron otra vez en marcha. Al pasar todas las tiendas, a la derecha se podía observar una plaza con un edificio enorme presidiéndola. La mansión tenía un reloj en la fachada frontal y para entrar había una gran puerta. Bajo el reloj había un balcón muy largo, en el que estaba de pie un niño pequeño observando el pueblo, ya que desde esa altura se podía ver casi toda la villa.

Al entrar en la plaza, el niño saludó al otro niño que había en el balcón, cosa que este le devolvió y acto seguido, entró al edificio.

- A quien acabo de saludar es el alcalde. Vayamos a recibirlo a la puerta del Ayuntamiento.- dijo el guardia.

- ¿¡Nani!?- exclamaron todos.

- ¿Cómo va a ser un niño el alcalde?- dijo Usopp.

El guardia los miró desconcertado, no entendía a que se debía la sorpresa. Él era un niño y era soldado. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando. Se encaminaron hacia el edificio, atravesando la plaza. Al llegar vieron que el alcalde ya les estaba esperando en la puerta. El niño era pequeño de aproximadamente tres años. Vestía con traje y corbata. Llevaba el pelo corto a lo militar, de color negro y su piel era morena, con una cicatriz cruzándole el ojo izquierdo.

- Ohayo sus excelentísimos visitantes. Gracias a los cielos que han llegado extranjeros. ¡Esto es un milagro! ¡ALERTA! Mi nombre es Gaishomaru y soy el alcalde de este ilustrísimo pueblo. ¡Youkoso a Yume no Mura! Espero que os haya gustado lo poco que hayáis podido ver de camino hacia aquí. ¡ALERTA!- dijo sonriente el alcalde.

A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza. En este pueblo todos eran súper raros, como diría Franky.

- Er… Sí. Muchas gracias, parece un sitio muy agradable.- contestó Nami un poco desconcertada.

Cuando terminó de hablar el niño trajeado, el guardia se le acercó y le susurró algo en el oído. A lo cual el alcalde respondió sacando un megáfono de quien sabe dónde y entró corriendo al edificio. A los pocos segundos estaba en el balcón llamando a todo el pueblo mediante aquel aparato.

- ¡Venid todos, mi queridos habitantes! Tengo un anuncio que haceros.- llamó el alcalde Gaishomaru. Cuando se hubo reunido una buena parte de los ciudadanos el niño anunció- Quiero informaros que han llegado unos extranjeros desde fuera de la isla. ¡SÍ! Han podido llegar hasta aquí, y son muy fuertes. ¡¿Cómo van a ser estos los demonios que nos tienen aquí atrapados?! Mirad a la chica pelirroja, ¿cómo va a ser alguien tan joven un demonio? ¿¡Acaso pensáis!? Más me parecéis vegetales de lo ignorantes que sois. ¿Tienen pinta de ser los que nos causan nuestro confinamiento? A ver si pensamos más. Además, si ellos han podido entrar aquí…eso significa… ¡QUE PODEMOS SALIR!- exclamó.

La gente reunida en la plaza comenzó a aplaudir, a gritar, a llorar…estaban todos muy felices.

- Oish, me ha llamado joven, qué alcalde tan majo.- comentó Nami.

- Pues…viendo que aquí los jóvenes son los abuelos…yo no me lo tomaría tan bien juajuajua.- se cachondeó Usopp. Por lo cual se ganó un chichón en la cabeza.

Cuando terminó de hablar volvió a meterse dentro del edificio y al poco salió por la puerta donde esperaba la tripulación junto al guardia.

- Buen trabajo, mi querido guardia. ¡ALERTA! Ya puedes volver a tu puesto. Serás recompensado por conducir a nuestros ilustres visitantes ante mí sin hacerles daño.- despidió al niño-soldado.

- ¡Muchas gracias señor alcalde!- dijo el guardia dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su lugar de trabajo en la puerta de la villa.

- Y ahora, por favor, seguidme. ¡ALERTA! Os hospedaréis en mi casa, por supuesto, y habrá un banquete en vuestro honor esta noche.- invitó el alcalde. Dio media vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en la casa.

- ¡NIIIKUUUUUU!- gritó Luffy corriendo detrás del niño-alcalde.

- ¡Luffy! No seas burro y pórtate bien. ¡Eres un crío! Kami-sama, dame paciencia.- rogó Nami.

- ¡Oi Nami! Yo no soy un niño. ¡Soy un hombre! Shishishi.-dijo Luffy deteniendo su carrera y girándose.

- Mientras estemos en esta isla y yo sea más fuerte que tú, serás un crío.- sonrió de forma burlona Nami pasando a su lado y dejándolo atrás.

- Un banquete en nuestro honor… ¡Ahí definitivamente tiene que haber chicas guapas! ¡Les cocinaré lo mejor para mis mellorines! Y ellas me lo agradecerán con esto…y con lo otro… y con…- Sanji salió volando por el chorro de sangre que súbitamente empezó a manar de su nariz.

- ¡Oi Chopper! Nuestro ero-cook de mierda está otra vez a punto de morir por ser tan pervertido.- avisó Zoro.- Yo me adelanto, a ver si me dan una buena botella de sake y me dejan dormir tranquilamente.

- ¡Saaaannjiiiii!- gritó Chopper.- ¡Aguanta! Usopp, ayúdame a ponerle la transfusión. Esta es la última, vamos a tener que preguntar por el pueblo por el tipo de sangre de Sanji ¡Porque como le vuelva a pasar esto se nos queda tieso…!- dijo el doctor entre lágrimas.

- Con cuidado Chopper, recuerda que somos más fuertes y el colmo sería que lo matásemos nosotros…jajaja. Dale un puñetazo y déjalo inconsciente para el resto del día. Así seguro que no muere desangrado.- bromeó Usopp ayudando con delicadeza a Chopper.

- Jujuju si os sirve de ayuda, aquí tenéis más fotos para la rehabilitación de Sanji.- dijo Robin al pasar por su lado dejando unas fotos sugerentes de Nami y ella.

- ¡Muchas gracias Robin, qué buena eres!- exclamó Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro de la casa y con Sanji recuperado, el alcalde Gaishomaru los invitó a comer.

- Mis ilustres invitados, ya casi es mediodía. ¡ALERTA! ¿Les gustaría compartir mi comida?- ofreció.

- Sería un honor, alcalde-san.- dijo Robin.

- ¡SÍII! Dame niku, niku, nikuuuu. Onegai.- dijo esto último mirando de reojo a Nami pensando si lo había dicho adecuadamente, ya que no quería quedar otra vez con la cabeza empotrada en el suelo.

- ¡Oi! Sake.- dijo Zoro.

- Aceptamos su oferta gustosamente.- aceptó Nami.

- Entonces síganme, ¡ALERTA! Acomodémonos en el comedor. Están a punto de servir la comida.- informó Gaishomaru.

Todos fueron detrás del alcalde. Llegaron a una sala grande donde había una mesa alargada con muchas sillas a su alrededor. Gaishomaru les invitó a sentarse. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados el niño-alcalde dijo:

- Antes de empezar a servir la comida ¡ALERTA! me gustaría que sus magnánimos invitados se presenten. No se puede comer con gente sin antes presentarse, ¿no creen?

- Tienes toda la razón Gaishomaru-san.- dijo Usopp- Yo soy el Gran Guerrero del Mar, ¡el magnífico Capitán Usopp-sama!

- Shishishishi ¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡El próximo Kaizoku Ou!- se presentó Luffy, que al momento se golpeó contra la mesa- ¡Iteee! Nami, ¿por qué me has pegado?

- Calla Luffy, ¡no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas!- regañó Nami.- Gaishomaru-san no le haga caso a nuestro capitán. Mi nombre es Nami.- se presentó la navegante.

- Yo soy Sanji y este del pelo verde es el kuso marimo, Zoro, un kuso kenshin.- se rió Sanji.

- ¡Urusai! Baka ero-cook… ¿quieres que te corte?- retó Zoro.

- ¡Será un placer patearte hasta la luna, espadachín de pacotilla!- respondió Sanji.

- Jujuju Alcalde-san, no haga caso de nuestros nakamas, siempre son así. Mi nombre es Robin. Encantada.- dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y-y-y q-quién es el monstruo-mapache?- pregunto el niño asustado.

- ¡No soy un mapache, soy un reno! ¡Y no soy un monstruo!- gritó Chopper haciéndose grande.

- ¡OOhh! ¡Qué animalito taaaan mooonoo! ¡Kyaa!- chilló Gaishomaru saltando encima de Chopper abrazándolo como si fuera un osito de peluche.

- ¡Oi Chopper! Encógete que me estás quitando mi sitio.- dijo Usopp.

- ¡Por mucho que me digas mono no me harás feliz, cabronazo!- exclamó Chopper con felicidad mientras el alcalde seguía abrazado a él. Entonces el doctor de la tripulación se encogió para volver a su forma más cómoda ya que estaba molestando al tirador.

- ¡AAAHH! ¡MONSTRUO!- gritó el niño volviendo corriendo a su asiento asustado.

- Gaishomaru-san, no tenga miedo, es nuestro nakama. Se llama Chopper y es nuestro doctor.- dijo aturdida Nami. Esta gente era demasiado rara.- ¿Por qué cuando se hace grande le parece mono?-preguntó curiosa.

- Ah…vale…supongo que está bien…- aceptó el niño- Es que estoy traumatizado, cuando era soldado ¡me atacó un demonio! Era pequeño, blanco y peludo, con orejas muy largas. Él me hizo la cicatriz que tengo en el ojo. Desde entonces tengo miedo a los animales pequeños y peludos…- explicó el alcalde- Y cuando es grande me parece mono ¡porque es muy achuchable! Es más, mi mascota es incluso más grande que él. Os la presentaré. ¡Bobby, chico, ven aquí!- llamó Gaishomaru. A la llamada acudió un T-Rex que apenas cabía por la puerta.- ¡Hola mi cosita! ¿Cómo estás tontorrón? Este es Bobby, todavía es pequeñito, sólo tienes seis meses, pero ya somos mejores amigos. ¡Ven aquí que te abrace!- y dicho esto el alcalde fue corriendo y se enganchó al cuello del dinosaurio abrazándolo tan fuerte que se estaba poniendo azul el pobre animal.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos con los ojos como platos. ¿Chopper en su forma pequeña le daba miedo pero cuando se hacía grande le parecía mono? Y para colmo, ¿tenía un T-Rex de mascota? ¿Qué coño era esa isla?

- ¡Sugooii! ¿Me lo puedo comer, Nami?- preguntó Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos a su navegante.

- ¡Baaaka! No puedes, es la mascota de Gaishomaru-san-respondió Nami- Etto…Gaishomaru-san…Está ahogando a su mascota…-advirtió la navegante.

- ¡Oohh! Es verdad, ¡lo siento Bobby!- se disculpó el alcalde- Es que es tan adorable que no controlo mi fuerza. ¡Buen chico! Ya puedes ir a comer.- el niño se despidió de su mascota y el dinosaurio se fue por donde había venido todavía intentando respirar bien.

- Bueno, bueno, basta de cháchara. Ahora que nos hemos presentado formalmente…¡Qué empiece la comida!- ordenó.

En menos de un minuto de las puertas laterales de la sala empezaron a salir sirvientes con el servicio de cubertería, vasos y platos. Acto seguido salieron otra tanta de personas llevando consigo enormes fuentes de comida y jarras de bebida.

- ¡Uuuuoooo! ¡Sugeeee!- exclamaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

- Ya era hora del sake, necesito algo de alcohol para que no me salga un esquince en el cerebro de tanto absurdo.- refunfuñó Zoro.

- ¡Comed todo lo que queráis! Pero no hincharos, recordad que esta noche es el banquete en vuestro honor.- dijo Gaishomaru.

- Gaishomaru-san, ¿podría contarnos algo sobre esta isla? Para nosotros es muy rara. Además de que el clima de aquí no coincide con el clima de esta zona del Grandline.- preguntó Nami.

- Claro que sí. Esta isla es así porque el demonio jefe lo quiere. Él tiene influencia sobre todo. Por eso es que esta isla es llamada Kōhō Shima.

* * *

_To be continued._

_Espero que haya satisfecho algunas de vuestras dudas o no xDD pero sobre todo espero que haya gustado._

_Supongo que querréis saber qué significa Kōhō Shima. Los kanjis son éstos 後方島__, si los ponéis en el Google Traductor del Japonés al Español os saldrá la traducción. El significa literal es Isla Hacia Atrás (Backward), pero en este caso significaría Isla del Revés (que la traducción la japonés de esta frase es Kōhō Shima). Si también queréis saber qué significa el nombre del niño-abuelo Jijima, id al capi 3, que lo he editado para poneros el significado._

_ Y hasta aquí la clase de japonés de hoy xDD_

_Otro apunte, es que el alcalde Gaishomaru también tiene significado o algo asi D: Gaishō significa trauma, y yo le añado Maru para formar su nombre._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en los reviews o en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besicos de miel para tod s :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola a todoooss!_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews :D Nos alegramos en demasía que os guste. Espero que este capi satisfaga vuestras expectativas. Pido perdón de antemano si algo no gusta o se queda corto ya que somos primerizos en escribir._

_Esta vez hemos tardado un poco más debido a que me ha costado horrores saber cómo escribir ciertas cosas pero sobre todo me faltaba la idea de qué hacer xD_

_¡Y sin más distracciones os dejo con el capítulo!_

**_Disclaimer - One Piece pertenece exclusivamente a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Lo único que es mío es la historia._**

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- Eventos inesperados.**

- ¡¿Kōhō Shima?!- exclamó Nami.

- Hum…eso explica muchas cosas, por no decir todas…- dijo para sí Robin.

- Sí, tiene este nombre, porque el diablo quiere. ¡ALERTA! Él hace que todo sea como es. Aunque desde que tengo uso de razón todo ha sido así. ¡ALERTA! Mi abuelo me contaba historias de nevadas en esta calurosa isla, de cómo animalitos tan simpáticos como Bobby dominaban la isla a base de fuerza y de extranjeros que visitaban nuestra isla todos los días. ¡ALERTA! Pero claro, nadie recuerda eso o no quieren recordarlo por miedo al demonio.- explicó Gaishomaru.

- ¿Por qué tenéis tanto miedo a ese que llamáis demonio?- preguntó Usopp.

- Porque controla todo. ¡ALERTA! Cada vez que intentamos salir de la isla, de repente aparece un tornado, o una ventisca, o una tormenta de rayos, que duran mínimo una semana. Así que no podemos salir de aquí, pero tampoco entra nadie. ¡ALERTA! Por eso estamos tan contentos, porque habéis entrado, eso nos da esperanza, la esperanza de poder salir de la isla. Pero me preocupa qué ha podido distraer tanto al diablo para que no os haya podido detener. ¡ALERTA! Quizá es algo que nos afecte a todos, pero tarde o temprano aparecerá, así que estad preparados. Pero, basta de tanta charla deprimente, ¡celebremos! ¡Hoy es un día especial! Mañana ya nos preocuparemos ¡ALERTA!- dijo el alcalde.

Continuaron con la comida un rato más. Con los típicos percances de la banda: Luffy robando comida a todo aquél que se despistaba, Zoro y Sanji compitiendo por ver a quién le robaba menos comida el capitán, Nami y Robin charlando con el alcalde sobre el pueblo, los comercios y posibles ruinas históricas, y Usopp con Chopper haciendo bromas y burlándose de Luffy con palillos desde la nariz a la boca.

Cuando la comida y bebida dejaron de correr, todos estaban agotados, literalmente, de engullir, hasta Luffy estaba cansado e inflado.

- Os veo algo empachados, mira que os he advertido que esta noche habrá banquete. ¿Podréis con tanta comida? ¡ALERTA!-les dijo Gaishomaru.

- ¡Pues claro que sí!- exclamó Luffy con baba cayéndole de la boca.

- Yo sigo teniendo mucho apetito, ¡pero de chicas guapas! ¡Mellorineee! ¡Esperadme que esta noche estará vuestro Sanji-kun para daros amor!- fantaseaba el cocinero mientras le bajaba un hilillo de sangre de la nariz.

- Tsk…ya está otra vez este kuso ero-cook sangrando por la nariz, ¡Oi Chopper! ¿Quieres que lo deje inconsciente hasta mañana?- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa malévola.

- Urusai, kuso baka kenshin. No comprendes cómo hay que tratar a las mujeres. Tú no conseguirías ligarte a una mujer ni aunque se te tirara encima una desnuda. Vete a emborracharte y a dormir la mona, y deja trabajar a un auténtico caballero.- contestó Sanji.

- ¿¡Nanii!? Y qué más da si no se cómo ligar, lo único importante para mí es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.- dijo Zoro todo digno. Al decir esto, se escucho un imperceptible suspiro por la zona de las chicas, que sólo Nami supo interpretar.

- Tú te lo pierdes, y más para mí. ¡VENID A MÍ, MIS QUERIDAS LADIEEESS!- se emocionaba un Sanji muy pervertido. Chopper viendo el percal de que Sanji cada vez estaba sangrando más y más decidió cortar por lo sano: le dio un puñetazo y lo dejó K.O.

- Yosh, así no tendré que salir corriendo en busca de su tipo de sangre, por ahora.- dijo el doctor.

- Oi Chopper… podrías haberme dejado a mí, que quiero experimentar eso de que soy más fuerte…-dijo triste Usopp.

- Jujuju, qué drástico eres doctor-san. Pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos por él en la fiesta. No hemos visto ninguna mujer en el pueblo que pueda atraerle al cocinero-san.- comentó Robin.

- Etto… Nami-san…tenéis una tripulación un poco rara… ¡ALERTA! Tu capitán se ha hinchado cual globo mientras comía y robaba. Y los dos hombres rudos no paran de pelear, y ¡para colmo uno es un pervertido! Además del animalito que es vuestro doctor… ¡pero de él no digo nada que da miedo! ¡ALERTA!- dijo el alcalde a la navegante.

- Sí…son todos un poco raros y están bastante locos- dijo Nami con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza- Pero todos son muy buenos, siempre están ahí cuando se necesitan. El capitán nos protege de cualquier peligro y siempre podemos contar con él, aunque parezca tonto, un crío y débil, en realidad es súper fuerte.- terminó con un brillo de orgullo en su mirada.

- ¡Gracias Nami! ¡Pero yo no soy un crío!- exclamó Luffy. Sorprendentemente había prestado atención a algo.

- ¿Nani? Maldición, me ha escuchado… ¡Muere!- Nami le lanzó tal puñetazo que lo envió a la habitación de al lado atravesando la pared.- Gomene, Gaishomaru-san, Luffy te pagará los desperfectos.- dijo la navegante con una enorme sonrisa.

- Sí, sí, cómo no…esta también esta pa'llá…- dijo para sí el alcalde. Dio unas palmadas, atrayendo la mirada de todos y dijo- ¡ALERTA! Mis ilustres invitados, seguro que están agotados de tanta emoción de la mañana, déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones.- y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a otra zona de la casa en la que estaban las escaleras.

Todos se levantaron y le siguieron. Al subir las escaleras vieron un pasillo en el que los laterales tenían dos puertas. Gaishomaru se colocó en mitad del lugar y dijo:

- Estas cuatro habitaciones serán las suyas. ¡ALERTA! Recomiendo muy encarecidamente, que ninguno duerma solo, porque el demonio podría atacar por la noche y él es muy fuerte. Cada habitación tiene su propio baño. Ahora os dejo que os acomodéis. ¡ALERTA! Yo voy a preparar la fiesta de la noche. Será una celebración de gala, supongo que sabéis qué significa. ¡Descansad que necesitaréis las fuerzas! ¡ALERTA!-y dando media vuelta, bajó por las escaleras y lo perdieron de vista.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Minna! Nos repartiremos las habitaciones como las parejas que habíamos acordado esta mañana. Y ni una queja quiero.- ordenó Nami- Robin, después de acomodarnos, ¿vamos a la calle comercial y compramos ropa para la noche?- preguntó la navegante a la arqueóloga.

- Por supuesto, navegante-san, la fiesta será de gala y hay que hacer honor a nuestro querido anfitrión. Además, tendremos que pasar por el barco para informar a nuestros nakamas que tardaremos un poco más en volver. No quisiéramos que se preocuparan.- razonó Robin.

- Tienes toda la razón, después de comprar ropa, pasaremos por el Sunny. Ahora bakatachi, ¡todos a descansar! Vamos Luffy.- dijo Nami.

Usopp y Chopper con Sanji arrastrando se metieron en la habitación de la izquierda, Zoro y Robin se dirigieron hacia la siguiente en la izquierda y Nami y Luffy se quedaron en la primera de la derecha. Cuando entraron en las habitaciones pudieron observar que eran bastante acogedoras. Disponían de dos camas, una de matrimonio y otra individual. Además tenían un aseo bien dotado.

- Luffy, yo me quedo con la cama grande y tú te quedas con la otra.- ordenó Nami.

- Pero Naaaamiii, ¡yo quiero la cama grande para poder hacer la croqueta y rodar!- dijo Luffy contento.

- ¡Baaaka! Ni se te ocurra causar problemas en la habitación ni ensuciarla trayéndote comida. Si veo lo más mínimo de esto, tendrás un horrible castigo…- amenazó Nami con una aura negra.

- Hai Nami, haré lo que tú digas… ¡pero no me mates!- respondió Luffy con miedo.

- Muy bien, ahora voy a tumbarme un poco a descansar. Ni se te ocurra despertarme y mucho menos te vayas por ahí a jugar y buscar aventuras. Tsk, es que mira que es un crío- dijo Nami acostándose en la cama.

- Pero Namiiiii yo no soy un crío, y además, ¿qué hago yo aquí?- preguntó el capitán.

- Pues descansa, no me hagas atarte, que podría ya que ahora soy más fuerte que tú. No lo olvides.- respondió la navegante acercándose a él con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡HAI! Me acuesto ahora mismo a descansar.- y dicho esto se tiró corriendo a la cama y ahí se quedó. Nami viendo que Luffy de momento no iba a causar problemas, volvió a la cama y trató de descansar y de no pensar en cierto capitán que dormía (o hacía que) a un metro o menos de ella. Se tranquilizó, más o menos, sabiendo que él no iba a intentar nada, ya que era más asexual que una piedra. Y con estos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

Al cabo de una hora Nami despertó y se giró para comprobar que Luffy seguía en la habitación y que ésta estuviera de una pieza. Para su sorpresa, el capitán seguía en la cama y estaba durmiendo. La navegante decidió despertarlo y avisarle de que se iba con Robin de compras y a avisar a Brook y a Franky de la nueva información.

Nami se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Despierta!- lo llamó zarandeando un poco su hombro.

Pero Luffy en vez de despertarse, levantó el brazo y le agarró un pecho mientras susurraba "Mandarinas…" con una sonrisa tonta desde la que le caía la baba. Por supuesto Nami le soltó tal puñetazo que atravesó la cama y quedó incrustado en el suelo.

- Joder, ahora nos hemos quedado sin la cama pequeña…- pesó Nami algo arrepentida aunque con algo de anticipación por tener que dormir con su capitán.

- ¡IIITEEEEEE! ¿¡Naamiii por qué me has pegado!?- reclamó un Luffy confundido.

- ¡Porque cuando te estaba intentando despertar, me has tocado el pecho!- exclamó Nami sonrojada.

- ¿Eehh? ¿No me irás a cobrar verdad? No lo he hecho queriendo.- dijo el capitán.

- Pues claro que sí te voy a cobrar, aunque no estuvieras consciente lo has hecho así que son cincuenta mil beris.- concluyó Nami.

- Pero si no me acuerdo de haberlo hecho…-dijo lastimeramente Luffy- pues entonces…- el capitán alargó el brazo con su poder la cogió de la muñeca y la pegó de espaldas a su pecho musculoso- ahora me cobras con razón. Shishishishi- y antes de poder reaccionar Nami, el capitán le sobó el pecho con la otra mano. Naturalmente, el infierno se desató en la habitación. Luffy salió volando por la ventana (menos mal que estaba abierta) riéndose a carcajada limpia y se oía el grito de Nami diciéndole que le debía cien mil beris.

Nami roja como un tomate, se metió al baño para darse una ducha fría e intentar olvidar el incidente. Aunque todavía murmuraba que lo iba a matar en cuanto apareciera otra vez. Después de ducharse se dirigió a la habitación donde Robin y Zoro estaban. Tocó a la puerta y ésta se abrió sola, supuso que un brazo fleur le había abierto. Robin estaba en la cama de matrimonio leyendo un libro tranquilamente y Zoro estaba durmiendo en la otra cama, pero lo más raro y sospechoso era que las camas y la habitación en general estaban hechas un desastre. Nami no preguntó, ya se olía qué había pasado, y habló con Robin.

- ¡Hola! Vaya fiesta habéis tenido.- comentó la navegante guiñándole un ojo a la arqueóloga- ¿Te vienes de tiendas y a pasar por el Sunny?- preguntó Nami.

- Claro navegante-san, me doy una ducha rápida y enseguida estoy contigo.- respondió Robin con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Muy bien, te espero abajo, en la entrada.- dijo Nami. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Pasados un cuarto de hora apareció Robin por las escaleras. Bajó y se reunió con Nami en la entrada.

- ¿Vamos, navegante-san?- preguntó la arqueóloga.

- ¡Sí! Vamos a estafar a unos cuantos tenderos. Y no te vas a escaquear de contarme qué ha pasado con vuestra habitación.- comentó Nami con la mirada curiosa.

- Jujujuju eres muy observadora…ya veremos navegante-san…- respondió evasivamente Robin.

* * *

_Y... hasta aquí lo dejo hoy. Es más corto que el anterior pero sigue en longitud a los otros. Tuve que cortar aquí porque con todo lo que quiero escribir en lo que sigue, haría dos capítulos de los largo que se quedaría xD_

_Así que, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por vuestros comentarios y... ¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_

_Besicos de miel para todos :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo. Sentimos la tardanza, no podemos remediar esto puesto que mi pareja ahora está estudiando y como el fic lo hacemos entre los dos... ¡Pero no os asusteis! El fic seguirá, dont worry, pero tardaremos como ahora más o menos en sacar los capis._

_¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! De verdad, domo arigatou gozaimasu, sin ellos no creemos que hubiéramos podido continuar, nos animáis un montón ^^_

_¡Espero que no es defraude y os guste! Repito que es mi primera vez escribiendo y seguro que hay muchos fallos o quizá algunas partes no tengan coherencia, ¡por favor! decídmelo, no os cortéis._

_Y sin más dilación..._

**_Discalimer - One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Sólo es mía la historia._**

* * *

**6.- Venganza.**

Nami y Robin se encaminaron hacia la zona de comercios que tenía el pueblo. Mientras miraban ropa y zapatos estuvieron marujeando sobre los recientes acontecimientos.

- Bueno, Robin… ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado en vuestra habitación?- preguntó Nami con una mirada pícara.

- Navegante-san, eres demasiado curiosa. Te lo contaré si tú me cuentas qué ha pasado con el capitán-san antes, esos gritos no eran normales…- respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

- Tsk…estas ropas no son de nuestra talla… ¡Disculpe! ¿No tiene tallas más grandes? ¿Unas que nos entren a nosotras?- preguntó Nami al tendero- Lo que ha pasado es que voy a matar a Luffy, o mejor… tengo que vengarme como sea.

- Lo siento señorita, sus tallas son muy raras y no las usamos en este pueblo. Me temo que va a ser imposible que encontremos algo para ustedes.- respondió apenado el comerciante.

- Mierda, tendremos que reutilizar alguna prenda que tenemos en el barco para esta noche, menos mal que teníamos que ir de todas formas. Gracias tendero-san.- dijo Nami con voz gélida al pobre hombre.

Y dicho esto salieron de la tienda y pusieron rumbo al barco continuando su conversación.

- Pero navegante-san… ¿Qué te ha podido hacer el capitán-san para que lo hayas mandado a volar y quieras vengarte?- preguntó inocentemente la arqueóloga.

Ante esa pregunta Nami se puso muy roja.

- Pu-pues me…tocó…un pecho…- susurró la navegante toda sonrojada.

- Jujujuju qué mona. ¿Y quieres vengarte de él por eso?- preguntó Robin.

Nami la fulminó con la mirada y dijo:

- Sí, quiero que mi venganza sea terrible. Pero no se qué hacer puesto que Luffy tiene la libido por debajo de los pies. Quizá simplemente debería matarlo y ya está.- concluyó la navegante con un aura oscura.

- Bueno, se me están ocurriendo algunas cosas, y hasta que no lo intentes no sabrás si le afectan o no… ¿Quieres saberlas?- preguntó Robin.

- No se…en verdad no estoy muy convencida de que yo podría hacerle algo…aunque claro está, ahora soy más fuerte…jum…sí, cuéntame qué piensas. Pero que sepas que no se me olvida que me tienes que contar qué ha pasado entre Zoro y tú.- decidió Nami.

- Muy bien navegante-san, esto es lo que podrías hacer…- siguió la arqueóloga medio ignorando a Nami.

Siguieron tramando un rato más hasta que llegaron al barco, subieron y buscaron a sus nakamas para informarles sobre los acontecimientos y avisarles de que estarían en esa isla unos días más.

- ¡Fraaankyy! ¡Broookk!- llamó Nami.

- ¡Ooiii! Onee-san, ¿ya habéis vuelto?- preguntó Franky saliendo de su taller.

- Yohohoho, Nami-san, Robin-san, ¿Serían tan amables de enseñarme sus braguitas?- preguntó a su vez Brook consiguiendo que la navegante le diera una patada que lo mandó cerca del mascarón de proa.

- Se echaba de menos a nuestros queridos nakamas y sus frases.- comentó Robin con una sonrisa.

- Tsk, estoy rodeada de pervertidos.- dijo Nami para sí.- No hemos venido porque hayamos terminado los recados. Vamos a tener que quedarnos unos días más para investigar la isla además de que todavía no hemos podido comprar los suministros para el barco. Esta isla es algo misteriosa y queremos saber qué pasa. Pero, según los aldeanos, hay un demonio así que tened mucho cuidado y si tenéis que levar anclas y huir hacedlo. Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de dos días, os hayáis tenido que ir o no.- explicó la navegante.

- De acuerdo, onee-san, pero no os olvidéis de traer varios barriles de cola. Estaremos vigilando el Sunny, ¡nada le pasará mientras yo esté aquí!- declaró Franky.

- Muchas gracias carpintero-san. Os encargamos en barco. Navegante-san, vamos a por las cosas que necesitamos.- dijo Robin.

- Claro que sí onee-sama. Enséñame más de tu sabiduría.- respondió Nami con estrellitas en los ojos.

Y ante la cara de desconcierto de Franky que estaba pensando en lo raro del comportamiento de Nami, se metieron en el cuarto de las mujeres. Al cabo de una hora salieron con distinta ropa y cargadas cada una con una bolsa. Se despidieron de sus nakamas (obviamente Brook se llevó otra patada porque volvió a preguntar lo mismo), y se pusieron en camino hacia el ayuntamiento.

Yendo hacia su estancia veían a la gente correr de un sitio a otro, todos estaban emocionados se notaba que su llegada había causado gran revuelo y además se les veía felices. Habían traído esperanza con sólo su presencia. Pero había algo raro, los que se encaminaban hacia el ayuntamiento iban en traje de baño. Ellas lo achacaron a una más de las rarezas de aquella isla. Cuando llegaron, fueron cada una a su habitación y se dispusieron a arreglarse. Zoro seguía durmiendo cuando Robin entró pero Luffy no estaba en la habitación. Nami supuso que tardaría un rato en volver ya que lo había enviado volando un pelín lejos, solo esperaba que no hubiera caído al agua.

Cuando Nami ya estaba casi lista, apareció Luffy hecho un desastre.

- Por kami-sama Luffy, estás asqueroso. Prepárate para la fiesta, rápido, que en pocas horas dará comienzo el banquete y tú ni siquiera tienes ropa para ello…ains…qué cruz…- suspiró la navegante.

- ¡Es por tu culpa que yo esté así, Nami! ¡Me has pateado muy lejos y he tenido que volver andando y a veces huyendo de los animales del bosque! ¡Eres un demonio!- exclamó el capitán enfurruñado.

- A sí, me debes cien mil berris. Vete a arreglarte o te vuelvo a pegar.- amenazó Nami.

- ¡Hai, señora!- Luffy se metió corriendo al baño.

Mientras la navegante estaba retocándose el pelo y el maquillaje en el espejo que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, pudo observar en el reflejo que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y que un despistado Luffy se estaba desvistiendo con toda tranquilidad. Nami aprovechó para recrearse en aquellos músculos.

- ¡Luffy! ¡Cierra la puerta que te estoy viendo todo, maldita sea!- ordenó la navegante.

- ¿Entonces, estamos en paz? ¿Me perdonas la deuda? Shishishishi- preguntó el capitán.

- ¡URUSAI BAKA SENCHOU!- exclamó Nami lanzándole el cepillo del pelo que Luffy esquivó por poco y se quedó clavado en la pared. El capitán cerró la puerta corriendo pensando en evitar más objetos volantes no deseados.

La navegante se quedó mirando la puerta pensando en aquella salida que había tenido el cpaitán, ¿Había dejado abierta la puerta a propósito para que ella lo viera y así librarse de la deuda? No creía que al estúpido e inocente de Luffy se le hubiese ocurrido tal treta.

Se quedó un rato sentada en la cama sumida en sus pensamientos y venganzas hasta que el capitán salió de la ducha con la toalla envuelta en las caderas y el pelo mojado. Nami se quedó mirándole disfrutando de las vistas.

- ¿Piensas vestirte, baka?- preguntó la navegante con cara aburrida.

- Mmmm… creo que de momento no. Pensaba que te gustaba verme así por la cara que has puesto antes…shishishishi- dijo todo inocencia el capitán.

Nami solo se puso de pie de un salto y lo empujó a la cama. Pensó que sería un buen momento en aplicar las enseñanzas de Robin-sama.

- Oi Nami, ¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado Luffy.

- Vengarme…- contestó la navegante con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¡Nooo, Namiii, no me mateess!- pidió el capitán todo asustado.

La mujer ignorando al pobre chico, aprovechando que era más fuerte, le cogió las manos y las subió por encima de la cabeza del capitán y usando los poderes de él, las ató al cabecero de la cama, impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria. Luego le puso bien la toalla, no podía permitirse distracciones. Se levantó y admiró su obra: Luffy tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con las manos atadas al cabecero y la toalla cubriendo lo importante.

- Ahora empieza tu sufrimiento muajajaja…-Nami estaba metida en su papel.

- ¡Oi Nami! ¡Suéltame!- pidió Luffy con miedo.

- No, no, no. Ahora vas a ver las consecuencias de haberme tocado un pecho sin mi consentimiento.- declaró la navegante. Luffy se encogió perceptiblemente al escuchar sus palabras.

Nami se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, justo donde estaba la toalla. Ella que llevaba un vestido largo de noche rojo de palabra de honor, abierto en la zona inferior hasta casi la cadera izquierda, le permitió acomodarse perfectamente.

- Mmmm… con que tocándome un pecho para que te cobre con razón, ¿Eh? Entonces, si quieres pagarme la deuda con la misma moneda…vamos a hacerlo.- dijo Nami con una sonrisa picarona. Luffy tragó saliva audiblemente.

La navegante se inclinó poco a poco mirándole a los ojos y empezó a lamer poco a poco el pezón derecho mientras le manoseaba el pectoral izquierdo, disfrutando de la firmeza del músculo. ¡Qué bien se lo estaba pasando! Nami pudo notar que Luffy empezaba a respirar un poco más deprisa. Ella siguió lamiendo hacia abajo, hacia los abdominales, ahí paró y levantó la cabeza para observar a su capitán. Él estaba mudo, con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa. Nami sonriéndole, se levantó y se sentó al lado de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa Luffy? Todavía no he terminado, no te sientas aliviado, que tu sufrimiento no ha acabado.- amenazó Nami.

- Nami…- solo pudo contestar Luffy con la voz ronca.

La navegante acarició ligeramente el bulto que se notaba en la toalla, el capitán jadeó repentinamente. Nami sonrió y volvió hacerlo, esta vez tocó bien, subiendo y bajando por encima de la toalla.

- ¿Qu-qué me estás haciendo? ¡No-no toques mis kintamas!- consiguió articular Luffy entre los jadeos que emitía.

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo si estás a mi merced? Esto es parte de las consecuencias…- dijo Nami sugerente. Entonces quitó la toalla de golpe y salió a la luz que Luffy no era tan asexual como siempre habían pensado, al parecer en esos momentos su mini-Luffy estaba contento.- Mmm…capitán…no eres tan niño como yo creía…- comentó la navegante.

- ¡Pues claro que soy un hombre! ¡Pero desátame! Ya he aprendido, señora.- dijo Luffy muy formal.

- No, no, esto se termina cuando yo diga muajaja.- Nami empezó a acariciar el miembro poco a poco haciendo sufrir al capitán, mirándole a la cara y regocijándose de tener el poder. Le dio más brío a sus caricias, impuso un ritmo lento, arriba y abajo, luego aumentó la velocidad. Luffy no podía hablar ya, solo emitía intensos jadeos con los ojos cerrados. La navegante cuando creyó que ya había disfrutado bastante, se detuvo, le lamió la punta y se levantó. Le tiró la toalla encima le desató los brazos y dijo:

- Creo que dejarte así va a ser suficiente venganza…-declaró Nami.

Luffy estaba muy caliente, tembloroso, confundido, puesto que él nunca había experimentado nada de ese calibre. Ciertamente se sentía un poco bastante molesto, pero no sabía si se debía a que Nami lo había atado, o a lo que le había hecho después en sus kintama. La miró con carita de pena.

- No Luffy, no voy a dejar que termines. Esto es lo que quería.- y dicho esto se miró al espejo para comprobar que iba perfecta y salió de la habitación no sin antes avisar al capitán de que se diera prisa en arreglarse. Luffy se levantó tambaleante de la cama y se fue a darse una ducha helada, a ver si ese calor sofocante que le invadía conseguía hacerlo desaparecer.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado :D_

_Ya sabéis cualquier error, comunicádmelo please ^^_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besicos de miel para todos :3_


End file.
